percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
From the Abyss
Chapter 1: Alexa's POV I woke up to the feeling of my foot on fire. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. At all. SO I did the thing that came naturually to me, which was: scream. Camper's who heard my scream immediately rushed to my aid. The Poseidon kids attempted to put my flaming foot out. They dunked in water, and from the stinging sensation on my foot in the open cuts, I could tell it was salt water. "Are you guys idiots? You dunk someones foot in salt water to put out a fire!" I shouted at them, not even paying attention to the fighting around me. "Sorry, but we aren't as strong with fresh water, as we are with salt water!" One shouted right back at me. I recognized him as Zane Bolton, one of the dumbest son's of Poseidon's to ever exist. He was one of the camp heart throbs though, and even I have to admit it, He was smoking hot. He had messy blonde hair, sea green eyes and a heavenly six pack. But I's never go out with him, he's too... popular to get near. And he has a reputation for being a heart breaker. "Just get Alexa to the infirmary, Baywatch!" One of my best friends, Jade Freeman, shouted at Zane and his siblings. She was famed for her bad temper and err... demanding personality. She was the daughter of Erebos, got of darkness. I suddenly felt myself being carried bridal style by Zane. He carried me to the infirmy, away from the fighting also trying to not get set on fire from my foot. He sprinted there and kicked open the door of the infirmary. He ran up to a son of Apollo, Nick Calvano. He plopped me into his arms and sprinted out the door. "Err... Thanks?" I called after his retreating figure. Weird guy... I looked down at my foot and saw it was still on fire. How is that even possible, was all I thought. "Okay, I'm new and I'm not really sure what to do..." Nick trailed off before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, joy." I muttered sarcastically. My foot was in the hands of a hopeless son of Apollo. "So I guess you can just get a bucket of water and put your foot in it." He said cheerfully. Then I noticed I was still in his arms so I blushed. He paid no attention at all to my flaming foot. I stared at him and then at my burning foot. How was it still burning, and how was I not dead yet? I immediately grabbed my necklace that my father, Aeolus , gave me. I actually got it in a dream, but when I woke up it was still there on my neck. Aeolus told me that it would protect me, but I didn't know it worked for burning too. "Nick, can you get the bucket of water, I can't really walk..." I trailed of awkwardly. "Its fine flaming foot!" He let out a laugh and set me down on the bed next to him, careful to keep my foot off the bed so it didn't catch on fire. He grabbed the bucket and filled it up with water. He set the bucket down in front of me and I put my foot in the water and let it soak and watched the fire go out. "Thanks Nick, can I go now?" I asked him giving him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no to the eyes. I practically saw him having an inner battle, whether to let me go or make me stay. Finally he gave a sigh and said "I suppose you can, but Chiron may make you come back later." "Thanks Nicky!" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out of the infirmiry to my once flaming cabin. The campers had managed to put it out, thank the gods. I'd end up in the big house with Chiron or worse, in the cave with Jade. Yes I said cave. Jade felt she was to "special" to sleep in a cabin on the beach so when she first got here she slept in a tree until she found the cave. I've been there and it is the most disgusting and horror filled place I've ever seen. And I've been to the Hermes cabin. Line break We were having a counselor meeting to discuss the Drakon attack. It was really weird. Monsters weren't supposed to get through the borders. We had the golden fleece, and it was up the entire attack, according to the scouts. So why were the monsters able to get through the border. Most of the counselors were at the meeting, except for a few we were waiting for. I saw Zane from the Poseidon cabin who winked at me, Tristan Blackwood from the Phobos cabin, since he's the only Phobos kid at camp, And even Jade was there. It must be really serious, because Jade never shows up for counselor meetings. Everyone was talking and worrying over the Drakon attack. I could see why though. Were not supposed to get monster attacks. But what was more confusing was why the Drakon came to my cabin. There were hundreds of other cabins, why'd he choose mine? Maybe he.. My thoughts were cut off by the talking. "You feeling better burnt toes?" Adrian Berraz, a son of Chione smirked. I hated it when he teased me like that. I hate it when people called me nicknames. I like my name, Alexa, and that's it. No flaming foot or burnt toes or something like that. Just Alexa. Adrian still had that smirk on his cute face that I really wanted to- wait did I say cute. I do not think he's cute, nope. He just has really hot blonde surfer hair and icy blue eyes and a six pack to die for- no you do not think he's hot! I reprimanded myself. "I'm fine Frosty, And how many times have I told you no-" My lecture was cut off by the sound of Chirons foot stamping on the gorund. From the corner of my I could see Adrian breather a sigh of relif because he didn't have to sit through my lecture. "As you all know, a Drakon got into camp borders and set Alexa's foot on fire." Way to be straight forward Chiron. But that didn't mean I didn't agree, there was no reason to sugar coat things. But did he really have to say it like how he did. Now everyone was staring at me and it was getting more awkward by the minute. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to, the gods need our help." Chiron began before taking a deep breath. "They need help because apparently a large number minor gods and goddess have been taken, and they don't know where they are. So they are requesting the we give out a quest. But be warned, it will be a very dangerous quest, that you may not make it back from. Also, according to Apollo and Rachel, it has something to do with the great prophecy. But they refuse to tell us. They won't even tell us, or any of the other gods what the prophecy is." Chiron finished and took another breath. "Rachel has already given the quest's prophecy and I have it written down here..." He trailed off and took a post it with the prophecy scribbled on it. He cleared his throat and said "Let us begin: The child of the winds Shall take four loyal friends west and rescue the missing It shall brings eternal happiness to one but at the cost of another Fear will prevail against all odds While the mistress of winds has a choice to make That will save them all Or make them end up like darkness After the prophecy was said, I stared at Chiron with wide eyes. Was he serious? I was the only known child of the winds... We used to have Demetri but... He's not around anymore. I felt everyone's eyes on me as well. "Well, I say Alexa should go. What do you guys think? All in favor say aye" Aaron Quinn, a son of Zeus exclaimed to the counslers. "Aye!" The counselors said at different times. "The it looks like Alexa's going!" Chiron beamed. Oh no... "I really don't think thats the best idea, I'm way to irresponsible to be leading a quest!" I pleaded him. I really didn't want to risk my life for this. I wasn't like all those hero's who'd jump at the chance to help people they didn't know, I actually cared more about my life then lots of other people's. I didn't have those "Percy Jackson" qualities. I wouldn't go to the corners of the world to save someone I hardly knew, I doubt I'd even do it for my friends. I'd only do it for my really good friends, and even thats a stretch. "So, who so you want to bring on the quest?" Chiron's voice jarred me from my thoughs. "There aren't any specifics, but keep in mind skill and who's the most loyal to you" I scanned the crowd quickly before turning to Chiron. "I choose Jade, daughter of Erebos, Tristan, Son of Phobos, and... Adrian, son of Chione." I said and sat down pleased with my choices. After all only one of them will feel eternal pain and the other, eternal happiness... Wait what? I didn't want any of them to feel pain! The end------------------------------------------------- Stay tuned for next chapter! Category:Chapter Page